eggversefandomcom-20200215-history
Test 2
Indroduction= Welcome, so ya must be . Pretty much everyone here calls me Biel, and I'm that typical random noobish user. I'm also a proud Nintendo fan, some favorites are Mario, Zelda, and Super Smash Bros. series, and recently I've gotten more interested into Pokémon as well. *I'm obsessed over anything related to Greninja. |-| Contact= {| align="center" style="border:#61c418 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | 2449-4610-7928 You can contact me outside of Fantendo in the following websites: *DeviantART *Miiverse My 3DS friend code is , tell me yours on my Talk Page so I can add you back! I often play on MK7, and I'm known as "VillagerBR". On SSB4, I'm known by the username "Valiante", though I've changed it about 3157867468545641 times. |-| Stuff= {| align="center" style="border:#DC143C 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | duh Here are my games and stuff; Completed Games TBA Games in progress *Bombert's Explosing Adventure *Dr. Mario: Flu Frenzy (collab) *Duck Hunt: Open Season *Koopa Brawlers (Koopompany) *Mario Kart: Max Speed (collab) *Mario and Luigi: Slime Sisters (collab) *Mario Sports 3D (Dream Team Party, Inc) *Miiverse Miilee *Newer Super Mario Bros. All-Stars (collab) *Pac-Man Universe *Paper Mario: Carnival Festival *Rosalina's Cosmic Galaxy (collab) *Super Mario 64 for Nintendo 3DS *Super Mario Land (working title) *Super Smash Bros. Contention Upcoming Games *Ice Climber RPG, an Ice Climber RPG game *Kirby's Rush Racing, a Kirby Racing game *Pikamon, a life as a Pikachu game *Some sort of Animal Crossing game |-| Guestbook= {| align="center" style="border:#483D8B 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | Sign yourself here if you consider me as a friend! ^.^ # # # # # # # # # # # # # |-| Goals= {| align="center" style="border:#00FF7F 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Avatars= {| align="center" style="border:#FF8C00 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | Shy Guy Avatar.png|September 18, 2013 to November 05, 2013. Fan Character Bombert Avatar.png|November 05, 2013 to December 21, 2013. ToadGuyAvatar.png|December 21, 2013 to March 15, 2014. Giga Doge.png|March 15, 2014 to May 01, 2014. Popo_&_Nana.png|May 01, 2014 to May 12, 2014. Eevee_Icon.png|May 12, 2014 to June 14, 2014. Villager-avie.png|June 14, 2014 to June 19, 2014. Pac-Man_SSB4.png|June 19, 2014 to October 01, 2014. Bowser_Hipster_Sweg.png|October 01, 2014 to December 09, 2014. BombertFaceAvie.png|December 09, 2014 to December 31, 2014. PikachuMustacheAvie.png|December 31, 2014 to February 09, 2015. Greninja_avi.png|February 09, 2015 to ??? |-| Quotebook= {| align="center" style="border:#FFFF00 7px solid; background-color:#131313; padding:5px;" | style="color:#CCC; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px; border: none; text-align:justify;" | łøø manly... 8:00 - GamingDylan: White did you lick on Lumoshi 8:00 - Lumoshi: WHAT? ---- 9:50 - GamingDylan: Guys help me I'm stuck in a classroom full of weirdos and hi Fandro 9:51 - Lumoshi: wait dylan so you're alone by yourself? 9:51 - Lumoshi: #sickbnur ---- Lumos 4:19 - Lumoshi: Me gusta comer los ñinos pequenos 4:19 - BielGuy: Stop being so pedophile Lumos lol ---- Nermal 6:07 - Dreb607: @Suicune: why was nermal unbanned? 6:07 - Dreb607: It was elementary my dear friend 6:09 - NermalTheBunny: Because the magic Wikia user unblocked me out of Ban Jail. ---- 7:32 - GamingDylan: Nermal we need your buttshamed power 7:32 - NermalTheBunny: Me too. ---- Nin 4:11 - LumaNin: i found a wrecking ball in kirby td 4:11 - LumaNin: I CAME IN LIKE A HAL BALL ---- Soupy 7:03 - The Soupistan: Bie = White in Polish _ 7:03 - White the Popopo: Wait... 7:03 - White the Popopo: Biel's name is my name in Polish? ---- Mattgamer03 10:05 - Mattgamer: Mattgamer03 is leaving the chat to do manly things... 10:05 - BielGuy: ? 10:06 - DohIMissed: what kind of manly things do you mean eh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Brazilian_Users